After He Left Me
by Soleil de minuit
Summary: Adding a little twist to when Edward left in New Moon
1. Just Another Painful Morning

****Before Edward Left in New Moon.

-Bella POV

"Shut up, you stupid alarm clock" I yelled, rolling over to silence the annoying beep.

I rolled out of bed and staggered to the bathroom to take a much needed shower. Its Monday morning and I haven't left the house since school on Friday. What's the point in leaving, when there is nothing out there that I have any interest in seeing.

I stepped in to the shower just letting the warm water run across my body. This is the time where I had any peace. Here I could just forget about how horrible my life is and just focus on the warm water streaming down. As always the shower ended to soon and I was forced back to my painful empty life. I only had Charlie, but he wasn't home that often. He thought leaving me alone was better then trying to spend time with me, a thing neither of us really of wanted to do.

After my shower I wander back to my room where I get dress for another meaningless day at Forks High School. With all of my homework packed up I headed down stairs to grab some breakfast before I left. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I was surprised to see Charlie was still home. Most times he leaves early to give me time alone time.

"morn'n kiddo" he greeted me before turning back to his news paper.

"Morning Dad", I was just getting used to calling him dad again. "Can I make u some breakfast"

"Naw, I got something already, I was just finishing the paper before I left," He set down the newspaper on the table and got up to leave "Seeya later Bells"

He left and I was alone again. Sometimes I prefer to be alone. It is obvious that he is worried about me and wants to make sure im alright. But he doesn't know how to ask so we just sit in awkward silence.

I made my self an egg and toast this morning. Surprised by myself since I normally never eat, usually just grab glass of juice on my way out. For some reason I was starving this morning, strange. While cooking the food smelled so good, it had my mouth watering.

I sat down to eat quickly. I took one bite and something felt off.

"oh no!" I was off running for the bathroom. Thank god I reached the bathroom in time. What is wrong with me. I go from starving to eating to puking my guts out what the hell. Once I finished, I washed my face and ran for my truck.

I looked at the clock in my dashboard. "Great now im gonna be late, what a great morning!" Pulling ouit of my drive way I sped off towards school.

Little did I know that I was doomed to repeat this every morning this week.


	2. Maybe Should See a Doctor

**Thank you all for the great reviews on my FIRST story!!!! I feel so loved. Hehe. **

**Many people asked if this was a one time thing. To answer your questions, I intend to make this a long story. I have thought about this since I first read the series. **

**Also, This is when Edward left in New Moon. Bella and Edward didn't wait like they planned…I mean in my mind they are so much in love that they wanted to share that love. I have gotten some great ideas of what I should happen in the future. Anyone with ideas of what they would like to share please do.**

**Also I hope to make the chapters longer. Please review and be honest I want to become better.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Two**

***Later that week***

**After arriving home after school, I mindlessly went thought my usual schedule. Homework. Cook dinner. **

"**Hey Bells" Charlie walks in the door just as I was putting dinner on the table. "Something smells great…"**

"**Thanks… I figured we could have something other than fish for once." With all the fishing he does we have enough fish to last ten years.**

**Charlie and I sat, eating our dinner in silence. Randomly there would be a question about how school was or was anything new. Halfway through dinner I got that feeling again. Uh oh. I was off for the bathroom with Charlie two steps behind. **

**After I finished puking up the dinner I just ate it was time for questioning for dad. He wanted to know everything.**

"**Bella are you ok?" it was obvious he was very worried. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick? How long have been sick? Do I need to take you to the doctor?"**

**The questions just kept coming. "Dad I'm fine, it's just the stomach flu, don't worry." I would say anything to get him to calm down. I loved Charlie, but sometimes he just worries far too much about me. **

"**I don't know, you haven't seemed sick. I would feel better if u went to the doctor." **

"**Dad, I'm fine, relax." he really needed to calm down.**

"**Please Bella, humor your old man. Just see a doctor to make sure your ok. And if it's just the flu then you can get meds to make you better" He really wanted me to go. I figured I better just agree and get him to leave me alone. **

"**Fine, dad, I'll go to the doctor if it will make you feel better. Though I'm telling it's just the flu. I'll call the doctor tomorrow and schedule something soon." I caved.**

**-----Next Morning----**

**I wandered down the stair to find Charlie sitting at the table. Was he waiting for me?**

"**Hey Bells, I heard you up stairs and figured I would just wait to leave till you came down." He had something on his mind, but he was avoiding it for the moment.**

"**What's up dad? I can tell there is a reason you wait to talk to me so why don't you just tell me so you aren't late to work." Right as I said this his face dropped. He knew I was on to him, he looked like a little kid who was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar.**

"**Yeah I just wanted to remind you to call the doctors this morning. You really had me worried last night. I have never seen you sick like that." I didn't know that he was this worried. It's kinda nice to know he cares that much.**

"**Don't worry dad. I was gonna call after I ate." I really didn't want to go the doctor. I knew what was wrong with me. It was pointless.**

"**Why don't you call now cause I would feel better if I knew when you were going" He got up and handed me the phone. He wasn't gonna let this go was he. I was hoping that I could just lie. Say I went to the doctor and he said it was the flu just like I said. But that plan just went out the window.**

"**Yes dad I will call right now." I picked up the phone and dialed the number. It rang and rang. I was hoping that no one was in the office yet. But once again I hopes vanished.**

"**Good Morning, Dr. Burns office. How can I help you?" a women who seemed overly chipper answered. How can anyone be this happy this early in the morning.**

"**Ahh, Yes. I was wondering if I could schedule an appointment?" I looked at Charlie as I said this. He seemed pleased that I was doing this.**

"**Sure, when would you like to schedule the appointment?"**

"**You soonest appointment would be great." I figured I would just get this over with. There is no point in stalling.**

"**Well, we have just had a cancellation for this afternoon. How does 3:30 this afternoon sound?" Great I didn't mean that soon. Ugh.**

"**Sure, that would be great. Bye" I said these words trying to sound as grateful as possible though by the look on Dad's face I didn't do it that well.**

"**Thanks Bells, I know you really don't want to do this, but I would just feel so much better knowing your alright." He had the most sincere look on his face, the look that was so hard to say no to.**

"**Yeah. My appointment is today at 3:30 so I will just head over there after school gets out. And don't worry I will be home in time to have dinner ready.**

"**Ok. Remember I used to cook for myself before you moved here. I'm a big boy I can take care of myself." Though he was joking, the look in his eyes said thank god. **

**With that he got up and left. I knew it the only reason he said here. After that whole ordeal I wasn't very hungry. Also I was in no mood to get sick so I just left. I headed out side to my truck to drive off to another useless school day.**


	3. There is Nothing Worse

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update…I had finals then life just got really busy then I was sick. And when im sick I don't write very good. I promise to try and update more often if my schedule allows.**

**Much Love**

**Nicole**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter three

This is a first for me, I was actually hoping school would last long then it did. Normally I am dying to get out but not today. The only thing I hate more then school was doctors and I had one waiting for me after school. I still couldn't believe that Charlie was making me go to this stupid appointment…gahhh.

I went through the day mindlessly. I really didn't pay attention to anything that was happening around me. Since _**HE**_left people have learnd to just leave me be. Teachers don't call on me any more cause they know im not truly paying any attention to a word they were saying. At first they worried but aslong as I still did the work and maintaind a steady grade they just left me alone. My friends tried to comfort me at first, acting all normal, like nothing had happened. But I stopped responding to them and soon they just gave up…it was true Charlie was the only person in my life. Though I every so often my stalkerish person would try to get me to open up.

"Why so glum chum?" it was Mike Newton, for the zillith time. Did he really think that line was cute or something? That it would some how make me like him and want him. God has he so slow, couldn't he get the picture.

"Nothing that is your business, Mike" I said a little too harshly, but he needed to get the message. LEAVE ME ALONE! I still felt bad, here is a guy who cares about me in some way and I am being very cruel.

"Jeez Bella, don't have to get all vicious on me. You looked more upset then usual, so I figured…it doesn't matter anyway, anymore. You know you have become a really bitch since Cullen left!" he sulked off. It was obvious he was more upset then mad.

That name…Cul…I cant even bring myself to think it…let alone say it. Hearing that name shot a pain in my chest, like I was just stabbed…only worse. He was gone, he left me. I need to get on with my life, whatever's left of it. I cant dwell on the past I need to move on…the only problem is I cant move on.

What am I doing I hurting myself more by thinking about him…remembering him…loving him. I gotta stop. Maybe my emotions are all weird because it's my tiem of the month…wait it is that time yet my period hasn't come. I am rarely ever late…it's prolly just being sick and stress and what not. I will get meds from the doctor later and I will be back to normal. And I will get my period and have nothing to worry about…I hope!

~Doctor's Office~

"Isabella Swan" the nurse called my name. It was my turn, couldn't someone else go first. God I hate doctors. They are always asking the dumbest questions and poking you with all these different things to figure out what is wrong…I doubt they realy know what they are talking about.

Reluctantly I stood up and followed the perky little nurse to the exam room. When we entered the room she game me this paper dress (if Alice saw me in this she would die…again) and told me to change and the doctor would be right in. Ive gotta say that these gown things are as uncomfortable as they are ugly.

There was a knock on the door and in walks my _doctor _"hello Bella" he seemed nice but the key word is seemed.

"Hello doctor" my voice was already shaking and we hadn't even started talking about anything. This is not gonna go very well.

"What seems to be the problem, the nurse has written down that you had the flu a few weeks ago and it has come back so you wanted something to treat it" well atleast I know he can read a chart.

"yep, I know its just the flu but my dad forced me here just to make sure it isn't something else."

"well lets have a look" after a series of poking and proding accompanied with hmms and oohs, the doctor managed to tell me that I didn't have the flu.

"Well what wrong with me then?" I was mad now partially because I was wrong and the other reason because this meant more testing. Now I was getting nauseous again and just wanted to go home.

"How bout this Bella, I run a few more test and let you go home then call you with the results" he seemed to notice my uneasiness. I jumped at the chance to go home. The doctor finished gathering what he needed and let me go…finally. He told me he would call me by tomorrow with my results.

I was relieved to get home. I had never been so happy to be home. Luckly I didn't have much homework so I could take a nap before I had to start dinner. I layed down in bed hoping to relax, but something just kept bothering me. I started thing through things that happened to me today. I realized my period was late, which actually isn't that big of deal, its been late before so I know it will come. Then the doctor not knowing whats wrong with me, or he know and just wants a test to make sure. Either way it wasn't the flu, I wonder what it could be.

Thinking of all this stuff exhausted me. I fell asleep with in minutes of laying down. The next thing I know Charlie is sitting on my bed gently shaking me to wake up.

"Bella, honey, are you ok?" he seemed worried, again. And it was obvious he was dying to know what the doctor had said. " What did the doctor say?"

"Calm down dad, he said he would run some tests and call me tomorrow, don't worry…what time is it?" I just realized I had fallen asleep and never woken up til now.

"its 6, I just got home" he saw the panick in my eyes. I hadn't made dinner or done any homework yet. How could I have fallen asleep for that long??

"Bella relax I will order us pizza for tonight, don't worry about it honey. I just want you to rest and feel better." Cahrlie wasn't lying when he said this. He made me stay in bed the rest of the evening. He brought me dinner in bed, which I thought was cute but totally uncalled for. He even offered to help me with my homework. I couldn't help but laugh, because I say the fear in his eye when he found out the only homework I had left was calculus. So I graciously let him off the hook to go watch the game on tv. Though I had to promise to call hmi if I needed anything.

Thankfully I made it through dinner. No mad dashes for the bathroom. Thank god!!! Once I finished my homework I just curled up in bed with a book hoping to fall asleep soon. Today had been exhausting and I just wanted to sleep.

That night I actually had a dream compared to the nightmares I normally had. In front of me was this beautiful baby. She had big brown eyes that looked a lot like mine. Her hair was a familiar color but I just couldn't figure it out, until it hit me. This baby had Edward's hair. Actually she had his hair and his nose and she even did his crooked smile. My dream went on with me just holding her tight.

I woke up in the morning feeling a sense of peace. I wasn't exhausted anymore and I had a pleasant night because I didn't have a nightmare. I was just laying in bed with my eyes closed trying to remember why my dream was so peaceful. I don't remember what the dream was about I just rememer being happy, very happy. I was bolted awake by the sound of the phone ringing followed by Charlie calling me saying it was for me.

Its kinda early for someone to be calling but oh well I was awake I better take it since it was important. I wandered down the stairs barely awake. I walked to the kitchen and Charlie handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I was still confused on who would be calling me

"Miss Swan, this is Dr. Burns, I was calling with your test results." he sounded serious there must be something wrong with me. "Well Miss Swan you are not sick, in fact you are perfectly healthy"

"If im not sick then what is wrong with me why am I getting sick all the time?" I was really confused now I was sick but I wasn't sick, according to him.

"It seems Miss Swan that you are…well you are going to have a baby, you pregnant" when that word came out of his mouth I was in utter shock. All I could say was thank you doctor and hang up.

Charlie just stood looking at me. How could this be happening to me? Im actually preg…pregnant. It was weird to even think. Then it hit me there was only one who could be the father. This one person is the one that left me the one who said he didn't want me anymore and by connection this baby. Oh my god, this cant be happening. The room started to spin. _Breath Bella! I tried to remind myself but it just wanted working. And Charlie noticed something wrong._

"_Bella, whats wrong." he was really scared " honey tell me what it is!"_

_All I could do is mutter words I couldn't complete a thought " I cant believe…its not possible.." the next thing I knew the room went dark. Well this isn't good_

_~At the Hospital~_

_My eyes fluttered open. I was looking at an unfamiliar ceiling. I tried to sit up by my body wouldn't let me. I sighed with confusion. Charlie was at my side in seconds._

"_Easy there Bells" he looked torn but I couldn't tell why " you fainted so I call 911. You have been out for awhile. The doctor says you just got too worked up and stressed yourself out."_

_Wow maybe it was all a dream. Maybe I imagined the whole thing. The doctor and the baby. Maybe I wasn't really pregnant. It was just a dream, none of that really happened._

_Charlie just sat there staring at me, he was contemplating where to say something_

"_Dad whats wrong I know you want to say something so just say it" I was curious to what was going on inside his head._

"_Well Bells, the doctor told me something…" he was forcing himself to go on "when he came out to the waiting room to give me a report on you. He said that you were doing fine and…the baby was not harmed at all…" he was looking me straight in the eyes now. Though I couldn't tell if he was angry or upset._

"_oh…" it was all I could say. I guess it wasn't a dream. It all really happened. I am pregnant with…Edward's baby. Tears began to form in my eyes and I wasn't exactly sure why. All I knew is that I was upset._

"_Bella, tell me the truth are you pregnant?" he was as serious as a heart attack. He didn't seem mad he just wanted to hear the truth from me._

"_y-yyes, yes I am dad."_


	4. Things Maybe Good Again

**Sorry every, that it has taken me so long to update. Life has been so crazy and my computer has a mind of its own. Plus dance competition season….stressful. So I will try my best for all of you!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter Four

When I said those words out loud my situation became more real.

"y-yyess, I am dad. I am pregnant" that was the hardest thing I have ever said to my dad. Tears started to form in my eyes. Why is this happening to me? My mind kept racing and the tears started to fall down my cheek.

"Awww, Bells…" its obvious that he want ask every question about every detail, but he knew I was upset about this so he let it go….for now. Instead he just moved to sit on the bed taking me into his arms just holding me as I cried. Slowly I cried myself to sleep in my fathers are. It was the first time I felt safe in a long time.

~~~Hours Later~~~

I woke up in a bright yet plain white room. I slowly sat up in bed, I was alone. I wondered where my dad had gone. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Sitting there just holding myself tight, I started think about all that had happened and all that was coming. _I had made love with Edward. He left me. I was pregnant, with HIS baby. A baby was coming, my baby was coming._ all these thoughts just kept circling in my head. I didn't even hear Charlie come in the room.

"Hi, Bells" I looked up into my father's eyes. I didn't see anger instead I saw love and care. I couldn't bring myself to answer. "So how are you feeling?"

"ok, I guess…thanks dad"

"For what honey?" he was confused

"for just being here for me…and…and not asking questions about this" as I said this I placed a hand on my stomach.

Charlie walked over and sat on my hospital bed. He pulled me into his arms again, comforting me just like he had done before. This is the closest I felt to my father. Both of us had never been good at expressing emotions before, but now it just seems very natural.

"Bells, you need to calm down" Charlie was comforting me, just rubing my back. It was now that I realized that I was crying again, for the hundreth time. I sat sobbing for who knows how long. Once I stopped crying I just sat there with my father holding me.

"Dad…I-I I'm sorry…im so emotional" stupid hormones.

"Bella you have been through a lot with all that has happened year and now this baby. But in a way this makes me feel good…because this is the first time since you got here, that I feel that you actually need me."

"right now I feel safer than I have in awhile…and I actually feel that things are gonna work out fine" it was true I finally feel like my life could be good. A life with me, my dad, and my baby. It could all work out.

"it will Bells, I promise, it will…and good news the doctor said you can go home later today." That last statement really got me excited. A smile appeared on my face and my dad saw it "I knew it would make you happy. Im gonna go get the paperwork finished so we can get you out of here."

Charlie squeezed my shoulder then climbed off the bed and walked out of my room.

"everything is gonna be ok…I know it" I said to myself as I grabbed the tv remote "there has got to be something to watch on tv till I leave."

Charlie's POV

I walked out of Bella's room and walked out to the nurses station

"Hi, I'm Bella's father is there anyother papers I have to fill out before I take her home." the nurse handed me the papers to fill out. Thankfully there were only two pages left, they were just the standard things, medical record things. I filled out the pages and took them up to the station.

"Thank you sir, once the doctor comes to check on your daughter she is free to leave." the nurse said with a nice smile.

"Thank you…I was wondering can you help me with something?"

"Sure what can I do to help?" she seemed confused but willing to help.

"I was wondering if you had a number where I can reach Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" I needed to talk to him about this. Though I was angry about his son, he had a right to know about his grandchild.

"I'm not allowed to give out that information…sorry" she seemed genuinely sorry

"Well this is a matter of contacting family. You see my daughter is having his grandchild and I have not way to contact him or his family about this news." once the nurse heard this she happily looked up the number and wrote it down on a paper.

"Here you go sir" I took the paper and walked away. I was constantly debating whether I should call them or not.

I decide I needed to call, they had a right to know no matter what I think of their son. I walked back into Bella's room. She seemed entraced in whatever show she was watching.

"Hey, Bells. The doctor just has to check on you and than we can leave. I just have to run out to the car to grab something and I will be right back." She looked at me and nodded. It was obvious that she was happy to be getting out of here.

I walk down the hall towards the exit. I headed towards my car and pulled out the cell. Dialing the number the nurse gave me I put the phone to my ear waiting for an answer.

_Ring_

_Ring _

_Ri_

"_Hello?" it was Esme_

"_Hi, Esme…it's Charlie, Bella's father" I heard her take in a breath when I said my name._

"_Hello Charlie…is something wrong with Bella?" She was very nervous, she had never expected to hear from us again._

"_She is healthy but there is something that I think you and your family should know."_

"_What is it Charlie?" she was obviously very concerned._

"_Well Esme, it seems…well Bella is pregnant."_

"_Oh my goodness…"she was in shock_

"_and Bella has assured me that Edward is the father."_

"_Thank you for telling me Charlie…but what do you think we should do?"_

"_I think we should leave it up to Bella, I will wait and tell her once it isn't as raw in her…she seems to be getting over things slowly and im afraid if HE comes back she will get worse."_

"_I agree with you Charlie…this means I will not tell Edward."_

"_Thanks for understanding Esme…I just thought you and Carlisle should know about your grandchild…Bye for now."_

"_Thank you for calling and we will leave this up to Bella…Goodbye Charlie?" with that I hung up the phone._

_I walked back into the hospital towards Bella's room. She is going to kill me when she finds out that I called them._

"_Hey Dad I can leave now." she walked out carrying her stuff with her. And with that we went home and we were gonna try to figure out how this was all going to work._


	5. New Roommate

**I am so sorry to everyone for taking so long to update!!! Life has just been so crazy. I will try to be a better person and update more often.**

Chapter Five-2 months later

Alice POV

That ass. How does he expect me to stay away from my best friend. Especially after that vision I just had!!

_Bella is sitting in her living room. Laying on the couch. Nothing out of the ordinary til I get to her belly. ITS HUGE! Bella's pregnant…._

_Charlie walks into the room. "hey Bells how are you and my grandbaby doing?"_

_FLASH_

_Alice and Bella are sitting on a couch cooing over a craddle_

"_Im gonna kill that brother of mine!" Alice runs out the back door and back to a friend in need._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Bella POV_

_I am so glad that Charlie got me a week off of school. I just need time to figure things out. Im just starting to show people can tell by just looking at me. _

_A nap is what I need to clear my head and then I can figure things out. A nap that's good….just relaxing_

_Someone starts banging on my door. "great what could anyone possibly want??" I peal myself off the couch and walk to the door._

"_BELLA SWAN GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!!!" oh god I know that voice, its one pissed off pixie._

_It was now or never. I pulled open the door to find my best friend glaring at me._

"_hi Alice! Im so excited to see you" I tried to hug her but she blew right by me._

"_Cut the crap Bella, I know everything" she stalked over to the couch and waited for me to join her._

"_Alice I know you mad but what was I supposed to do?' stupid hormones, my eyes started tearing up_

_She pulled me into a hug "Oh Bella im sorry, im not mad at you….just I wish I was here to help you"_

_I don't know how long I cried for but Alice just let me cry. She held me just whispering that it would be alright. I was glad that she was here but she isn't the one I wanted telling me these things._

"_So Alice why are you here?"_

"_Wha…what u don't want me here?" she looked hurt. _

"_No!" I wrapped myself around here "I want you here! Its just that I thought you…he…you all left me"_

"_O Bella…he…we left so you would be safe and have a good life" she place her hand on my stomach "but its seems you are still part of our family even more now."_

"_Ya" I placed my hand protectively on my stomach. I have been doing that a lot lately. It just seems so natural._

_Alice pulled me so I would look at her " Bella, im staying with you through out all of this. He may of left but im not going anywhere. I will never leave u or niece." Alice looked at me and smiled_

"_O thank yo…NIECE! You mean im having a girl!!!! Oh my goodness!! Im so happy your gonna be here with me."_

"_Yep you are having a girl so that means I can shop for little dresses and shoes and toys….o and speaking of shopping" she looks at my barely fitting clothes " we need to get you clothes that fit you better."_

"_Alice…you have been home 10 mins and you already wanna go shopping!"_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Alice got me out shopping with her. I would never tell her this but I actually enjoyed it._

"_So Port Angeles or Seattle…Seattle it has better choices and we can start some baby shopping while we are out" She was so excited but I hated to burst her bubble._

"_Alice I am only three months pregnant…we have time for all the preparations."_

_We got to Seattle in no time at all. We got into our first store and Alice was already pushing me into a dressing room and shoved outfit after outift at me to try on._

_After 4 hours and 7 stores we left with hundreds of dollars worth of clothes and I was exhausted._

"_Alice can we stop and get some food im starving" I rubbed my tummy "being pregnant does this to you"_

_We grabbed food from a resturant and headed home. When we pulled down the street I started to think how I would explain Alice to Charlie._

_We pulled up to the house and walked in carrying all the clothes or Alice carrying all the clothes. Charlie looked up when we walked in and his eyes nearly bugged out._

"_Hey dad" I figured I should say something before he had a heart attack "look whose back"_

"_Hello Charlie" Alice greated him_

"_Hi Alice…what are you doing here? Are you visiting?" He was avoiding the real question he wanted to ask._

"_Actually Charlie, I am moving back…" before Charlie could speak again she spoke again " I moved out on my own"_

_I could see Charlie breathe out a sigh of relief. Now that he knew that Edward wasn't back he seemed to calm._

"_Your moving on you own?"_

"_Yes. I came back to visit Bella and I found her like this" Alice rubbed my tummy for like the hundreth time today " and I knew that I had to stay with her and help in any way possible. _

"_Oh that's so nice of you Alice…but where are you gonna live?"_

"_Actually dad…I was wondering if she could stay here with us." I gave him my best smile that I hoped that he couldn't say so too._

"_Sure Bells, if that's what you want Alice you are more then welcome to stay here with us you have always been a good friend to Bells and id love to have you here."_

_Yes! I got a new roommie and best friend back. I just hope that this is the start of the rest of my family coming home to me and my baby girl._


End file.
